


Rande

by LilyElfgreen



Series: Milý Johne [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Online Dating
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Randedokresluje povídkuMilý Johnea nejsem si jistá, jestli ji čtenář, kterýMilý Johnenečte/nečetl, pochopí.Navazuje na kapitolu 52 a předchází kapitole 53.





	Rande

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437147) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



John se nikdy nepovažoval za ten typ člověka, kterému záleží na tom, co má na sobě. Tohle vždycky byla Sherlockova doména, pokud vůbec něco. Což znamenalo, že i stále po extra dlouhé sprše a stání před šatní skříní už téměř tři čtvrtě hodiny, John neměl páru, co by si měl vzít na sebe na první rande. No dobře, nejen tak nějaké první rande, ale na _to_ první rande. Setkání se s Williamem tváří v tvář. Osobně. Být v jeho osobním prostoru.

Jak vůbec vypadá? Všechny jeho emaily byly tak pečlivě zbavené pořádných detailů. I když čas od času mu něco uniklo, vždycky to bylo tak neurčité. Vysoký, to jediné řekl přímo, a – podle čtení mezi řádky – pravděpodobně i štíhlý. Brýle, i když se nedalo s určitostí říct, jestli je nosí pořád a zvlášť, jestli je bude mít na sobě dnes večer. John se přistihl, že si ho představuje jako nějakého profesora. William je inteligentní, očividně, a v Johnově mysli podle toho taky vypadal. Samozřejmě nebude tak úžasný, jako byl Sherlock, protože nikdo tak úžasný jako on být nemůže, ale už dokázal, že umí dobře psát... a bože, co když bude ošklivý? Co když bude _nádherný_? 

 _Na tom nezáleží. Bude to_ _(tu)_ _pro_ tebe _. Už viděl tvé fotky a nechystá se tě zavrhnout kvůli zatracenému výběru oblečení._ John zavřel oči a sáhnul do skříně a popadl první triko, které mu přišlo pod ruku. Pak ho tam vrátil a místo toho vzal to, které bylo na dotek nejjemnější. Možná bylo až moc optimistické očekávat, že on a William budou natolik blízko, aby mohli prozkoumat, jak je jejich oblečení kvalitní na dotek. 

Když už bylo tričko vyřešené, zbytek outfitu byl jednoduchý. Jasný vítěz pro nejlepší texturu pro kontakt s jeho kůží (a snad i Williamovou) byla námořnicky modré košile s límečkem, která také podtrhovala modrou v jeho očích. John rychle vytáhnul trenky, ponožky a kalhoty, o kterých jedna náhodná blondýnka v hospodě poznamenala, že v nich jeho zadek vypadá dobře. (Byla očividně opilá a ten komentář Johnovi vysloužil podezřívavý pohled od jejího společníka, ale její názor odrážel obdivné reakce celé řady dalších žen, takže měl John pocit, že jí může věřit. Ostatně sám nebyl v nejlepší pozici ohodnotit svůj vlastní zadek.) Nakonec do restaurace dorazil o dvacet minut dřív. 

John měl... no dobře, věnoval víc než jednu myšlenku svému výběru místa setkání. Popravdě, snil o ideálním "prvním rande" s Williamem už od toho úžasného chatu o Vánocích. Mikawa byla skvělou volbou, jelikož byla ve vhodné vzdálenosti od jeho bytu (praktické), byla lepší než nadprůměrná, ale přesto ne tak moc luxusní, aby to bylo nepříjemné, a nabízela pár programů, kdy člověku vaří jídlo přímo před jeho očima, takže se dá alespoň na něco koukat nebo o čem mluvit, pokud se konverzace začne zadrhávat. Jedinou nevýhodou bylo čekání. Velké společné stoly znamenaly, že si člověk mohl sednout, až dorazí všichni jeho společníci. Což také znamenalo, že John musel mrznout ve vstupní místnosti. Doslova mrznul. Vždycky, když někdo otevřel dveře, dovnitř pronikl studený vzduch. Byly tu lavičky, tvrdé a dřevěné, v matně japonském stylu, ale John se spokojil s opíráním se o zeď a idiotským přecházením. Zdi byly obložené dřevem, žádná okna. Kdykoliv někdo vešel dovnitř, John nadskočil v očekávání. 

Bylo úterý večer. V restauraci bylo živo, takže s nadějí nadskakoval často. Spousta zákazníků byli muži bez doprovodu, ale ani jeden z nich mu nevěnoval druhý pohled. 

Za dvě minuty šest se dveře otevřely už po čtrnácté během osmnácti minut. John vzhlédnul, okamžitě hodnotil, zda-li by nový příchozí mohl být William... 

Vysoký. 

Malé brýle se zlatými obroučkami. 

Mírně opálená kůže (ale v každém případě víc, než Londýňané mívají v únoru). 

Poměrně krátké kaštanově hnědé vlasy s náznakem něčeho tmavšího u kořínků. 

A tyhle lícní kosti by poznal kdekoliv. 

Dveře se tiše zavřely za Sherlockem. Plechová a poněkud skřípavá japonská hudba se snášela z reproduktorů nad hlavami. Přes slabé dveře do hlavní haly restaurace mohl John slyšet bublání falešného vodopádu. Vzduch byl cítit sójou a česnekem. A John se Sherlockem hleděli jeden na druhého. Dvouramenné svícny na stěnách po každé straně vchodu, ozařovaly vstupní halu poněkud nepřirozeným žlutým svitem. 

"Johne." Sherlock shlédne dolů na Johnův pečlivě vybraný outfit, potom přesune pohled zpět k jeho tváři. "Vypadáš dobře." 

John stále jen zíral. 

"Ta námořnická podtrhuje tvé oči." 

 _Co. To. Kurva._  

Sherlock se posunul o kousek blíž, známka nervozity narušovala jeho obvykle perfektní držení těla. "Je... je fajn tě znovu vidět, Johne. Chyběl jsi mi." 

A pak se naklonil, aby jej políbil. 

John se vědomě nepohnul – v jednu chvíli zamrznul na místě, když se rty jeho mrtvého spolubydlícího blížily k těm jeho, a v dalším okamžiku couval k protější zdi malé místnosti a držel v ruce bolavé klouby druhé ruky. Sherlockovy oči byly vytřeštěné šokem. 

"Vypadni." Johnův hlas byl sotva slyšitelný, ale Sherlock jistě byl schopný si to vydedukovat. 

"Johne." 

"Ven." 

"Johne." Sherlock se nepohnul, nedotknul se místa na lícní kosti, které se brzo zabarví všemi barvami duhy. "Jsi na mě naštvaný." 

"Byl jsi mrtvý." 

Sherlock na něj zamrká s obrovskýma očima plnými citu. "Johne, prosím." 

Ne." John zvedl ruce, aby zabránil dalšímu hádání se. "Já nemůžu, nemůžu tohle udělat, Sherlocku." 

"Jsem také William," zašeptá Sherlock. "Vím, že tohle není to, co jsi čekal." 

V odpověď John vyštěkne trpkým smíchem. "Já... dá se to tak říct. Jo. A teď vypadni." 

"Johne..." 

"Dobře," Sherlock očividně neměl k odchodu, a tak John prošel kolem něj a opřel se do dveří. "Užij si večeři, _Williame_. A už mě nikdy nekontaktuj." 

Sherlock ho nenásledoval. John došel domů a pak dlouho ve tmě seděl na posteli a koukal do prázdna. Laptop nechal zavřený. 


End file.
